


Lady Killer

by whiterabbit1613



Series: The October 13 [10]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fiction, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, Humor, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hawkeye, BJ and Father Mulcahy are from MASH which is not owned by me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lady Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkeye, BJ and Father Mulcahy are from MASH which is not owned by me.

The October 13: Day 10  
Fandom: M*A*S*H  
Prompt: costume  


 

     Much to Hawkeye's chagrin, he had lost the bet to Nurse Johnson; really, how was he to know that Nurse Davis had false teeth? It had been a silly bet, anyway – the kind he only made with pretty nurses at two in the morning, when he had already been drinking moonshine for hours. It's not like he was accountable for his actions, or anything!

     BJ didn't really care what his sob story was. Hawkeye suspected him of being in collusion with Sandy; at any rate, he was entirely too amused by the whole thing, and put himself in charge of conning the required equipment from Klinger. 

     ("I'm not sure that will fit him," Klinger had said, eying a slinky black number that BJ had pulled out of his trunk.

     BJ had laughed. "But it's his color."

     "No, no, no," said Klinger with a shake of the head. "He needs red, it'll bring out his eyes.")

     Anyway, all this to explain why, at that year's 4077 Halloween Party, among the usual contingent of doctors and nurses (costumes were in short supply, after all), one Hollywood starlet, unusually tall, stubbled and uncomfortable in heels and a blond wig, could be found.

     "I hate you, Beej," Hawkeye snarled, though there wasn't much venom in it. Hawkeye, having perhaps a keener appreciation for a good joke than your average meatball surgeon, knew when to give in and go with a good thing. Besides, all the nurses were making eyes at him despite the lipstick, so.

     BJ laughed. Wearing his dress uniform, he was in charge of squiring Miss Starr around for the evening. "Oh come on, you're still a lady killer."

     Hawkeye fluttered his eyelashes. "And you're still a sweet talker."

     "Guilty as charged. Care for a drink?"

     "I could get used to this," Hawkeye said, and laughed as BJ escorted him to a chair. 

     Hawkeye didn't need much incentive to dance even on a regular basis, but three drinks and a waltz later he and BJ were sweeping around the floor, to the accompaniment of their fellow-soldier's catcalling. They kept stepping on each others' feet, Hawkeye still forgetting not to lead. When the song finished he spun BJ towards a chair with a laugh, then grabbed Sandy's hand, pulling her onto the dance floor.

     "I've already been replaced," said BJ mournfully.

     "You know these young women," Father Mulcahy glibly replied. "They're so fickle these days."


End file.
